


My kind of medicine

by Isbus



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Maybe a bit crazy, Organ love, Sexual Experimentation, battles, on Hon hon hon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbus/pseuds/Isbus
Summary: I never would’ve guessed that a crazy medicine man would adore me, but there he was, removing my clothes.Oh wow that is saucy. I had a bet with my friend that I could hold a stack of towels on my fingertips, run up stairs, and still have them on the fingertips. I won the bet but I decided to create this for Medic fans as well as her. I hope you like it!





	My kind of medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crescent Moone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Crescent+Moone).



Title: My kind of medicine 

The battle begins. As the only girl on the BLU Team, it wasn’t hard for the RED Team to find me and start shooting. But I was too smart for that. Each bullet that was shot at me; I dodged with ease. Even though I wasn’t a Scout I could sure run like one. 

It was hot in 2fort. I bet if you’re a Scout then at the end of a battle you would be sticky. The thought makes me shiver. But as soon as I get lost in my thoughts, I get hit. 

“Bonk!” The damn Scout shouts. “Take that girl! Maybe that’ll teach ya to leave it to the men!” As I drop under the bridge I see the Scout flip me off. As soon as he does that he gets backstabbed. That makes me snicker a bit. 

“Mmmm.... vhat do ve have here?” I hear a Medic purr. His voice was right in my ear making me shiver. 

“What do you want psychopath?” I ask. There’s was a lot of false confidence in my voice. 

“Aww... I hate vhen people call me that... no matter. You asked a question. The answer?” He pulled me back to his body. “You.” He simply responded. 

“G-get off me creep!” I tried to push him off. “Don’t you have a team to save?!” 

“I DON’T CARE! Heh heh! VHY VOULD I CARE ABOUT SOME STUPID MEN ANYVAY?!” He clears his throat. “Oh sorry. Archimedes likes to take over me. Vell, I guess it’s clear that I love you more than I like dissecting Heavy. I just... want to see what’s under your skin...” I hear his heartbeat. The beats were fast, heavy, thumps. 

“Why is your heart beating so fast?” The answer was clear but I asked anyway. 

“It’s because when I’m around you, I JUST CAN’T SEEM TO CALM DOWN!” His grin changes to a smile that points to the left cheek. His eyes were wide. “I want to be closer to you. These clothes get in the way of us. Maybe your skin is to much as well...” I never would’ve guessed that a crazy medicine man would adore me, but there he was, removing my clothes. 

Once he was done undressing me, he jumped for joy. “Gottverdammt!” He shouted. 

“W-what?” 

“I thought that undressing you would please me but I really want to cut you open! Well... I guess before I do that I could do something else with you since you’re naked and I’m horny.” He shrugged then started to unbutton his pants. “But it’s not as satisfying.” He thought to himself for a while. A lightbulb lights up in his head. 

He steps over to me and gets close to my face. “W-what do you want?” It was a stupid question but I ask anyway. 

“I already answered this question! You.” I’m a dumbass. Out of nowhere, he kisses me. He bites my lip as he pulls away. “That didn’t do much, maybe this?” He licks my neck. I moan as soon as I feel slimy object run across my collarbone. “That done something. My next idea should make you scream.” He nibbles at the same place. I didn’t scream but I did get louder. 

“Medic. I didn’t think you would know about this.” 

“This isn’t satisfying.” He doesn’t respond to my words. He drops me to the ground- I barely noticed that he was holding me by my ass. I fell into the water. “JA! OF COURSE!” He exclaimed. He drops to his knees, pulls me by my legs to him, then pulls out- his scalpel?! “Don’t vorry this vill only hurt for a second... then you’ll start bleeding.” He cuts around my body. After pinning my skin to the sides, my organs were revealed. 

“WHAT?” I shout. 

“This makes me happier then romancing you.” He pulls down his pants, takes off his boxers, then goes right to town. “Danke. This makes me happier then the time Misha said ‘please’.” I was speechless. He jerked off as I bled out. “Aww... Don’t be sad because I don’t like you or that I’m letting you bleed out... You’ll just respawn and besides; I didn’t like you anyvay. It’s what’s inside that counts!” He chuckles. 

My vision fades to black. I feel the sweetness of respawning. But as soon as I respawn... I’m naked. I look to each side for clothes or anyone to see no clothes or people. But I feel the eyes of another. I’m not alone. 

“Bonjour magnifique.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the twist! This story is great to me! I hope you enjoyed as well! Btw... if you want to request a story the fill out this sheet! 
> 
> Fandom: (Fnaf, Undertale, Tf2, Overwatch, Street Fighter, Rick and Morty, SCP, etc)  
> Characters:   
> Type: (Lemon, Fluff, Lime, Cherry)  
> Plot:   
> Who you want it gifted to: (Your name here)   
> Other details: 
> 
> If you do not complete this sheet or have a fandom that I have not listed then I will respond with “I’m sorry. I cannot create an one shot.” Or something along those lines. If you are not specific then you might get a story like this. 
> 
> Have a nice day/night!


End file.
